


SCP: Silence of the Lamb

by Nikkoleon



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: OC, Original Character - Freeform, silence of the lamb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkoleon/pseuds/Nikkoleon
Summary: Dr. Samuel Doctuur is tasked with a simple experiment with SCP 1081 that goes wrong.





	SCP: Silence of the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC tale.

**Silence of the Lamb**

Age twenty-seven was when the doctor joined the foundation. Twenty-seven. A world unlike any other had been opened up to him even before crossing automatic steel doors to the base that he would be working under as a young researcher for the good of mankind. This was a story for another time, however. At the time being the, now twenty-eight-year-old man shuffled the files within his half-awake grasp as he settled into the observation chamber. It was about dawn, or so he thought, and this was his last job before finally ending his long shift of typing, sorting, and basic examinations of safe-classed object anomalies. 

Once the ‘world-changing’ factor had set in, Dr. Samuel Doctuur had discovered that it was the long, tiring shifts that were the biggest obstacles, much like school and any other normal workplace though keeping his complaints quiet much like everything else. The young researcher was never big on talking, and really only spoke when addressed or if he needed to get his own point across in a conversation or review. He was still young, new blood within the collective of those who had both age and experience of the ‘unnatural’ world that somehow fell within that of normal society. Some of the senior staff looked just as exhausted as he did while others went through their day with much more vigor than he felt he could possibly muster. He envied those doctors.

“Send in D-3889 into the testing chambers.” his smooth and exhausted voice finally rung out through the intercom. He adjusted his badge that had the name ‘Dr. Doctuur’ marked on it for identification. He scowled at the past remarks of colleges towards his unfortunate title but was quick to dash them to the side so he could concentrate on finishing this last task before his inevitable crash into a long-awaiting bed. He could nearly feel the warmth and softness of the recently cleaned sheets before he was snapped from his daydream as the doors to the testing chamber open on the monitor screens before him.

The researcher watched as the D-Class, a short, scruffy-looking man who shared his same expression of wanting to hurry and end the task, made his way to the table that had two black, humanoid-looking speakers neatly placed on. They were small, nearly cartoon-like in their shape. D-3889 only knew them as ‘some odd-looking speakers’, but Doctuur knew them As SCP 1081. 

Once in place, Doctuur leand in towards the mic to speak, a hand brushing his dark navy hair from his eyes. “Alright, now I need you to flip the switch on the back to ‘Active’ on my command, but no sooner. Once the speakers are on ‘Active’ adjust as you see fit for the other settings for as much as you like. When you’re ready, hold your hand up to announce that you are shutting the speakers down and flip the switch to ‘Shutdown’.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright, Doc.” The short man spoke as a sigh escaped his lips. Doctuur’s left hand moved to the deactivation switch for the intercom speakers as he counted down from three.

“Three, two, one, zero. Please turn the speakers to their ‘Active’ modes and begin testing.”

The switch was hit instantly as the young man turned his attention back to the windows overseeing the testing chamber. The movement of the D-3889’s lips could be seen as he figured he was muttering something against the procedure. Regardless, his hands went for the back of the speakers, turning them on.

“It’s not fun for me either, pal.” Doctuur huffed as he shifted his clipboard on top of the information files. Notes were marked as the D-Class fumbled with the different settings on the speakers. After, roughly, ten minutes of the procedure, the doctor leaned back into his chair and sighed. The real test wasn’t until the ‘Shutdown’ button would be pressed. The D-Class was merely fumbling with normal, sub-par speakers until he would decide to call it quits. Of course, not that the ceasing of this test would be so simple.

He could feel his eyes trying to drift shut before leaning forward to rub them. God he was tired. This was taking too long. Why couldn’t the D-Class just give the damn signal, already? Why couldn’t…wait. A hazy, static sound then began to spit from the speakers within the observation chamber.

“------k-----I’ve----wh---I’m goi----to shut down now.”

The voice came in loud and clear at this point, rousing Doctuur from any form of drowsiness he may have had a few moments ago.  “Wait. Wha-?”

The screeching coming from the speakers caught the young man off guard as he covered his ears. Though he had seen the translation of the message SCP 1081 spouted, the words were still jumbled as panic set in. Quickly slamming his finger down on an alert button that he hoped he wouldn’t have to ever use, the researcher spoke quickly. “We’re experiencing a system failure with the observation chamber’s inter-”

Silence fell over the rooms as the whistling from the speakers rang out once more. Doctuur sat in his stunned state for a few moments before quickly rising to his feet and making his way to the door. Before he could pull his card out, alarms blasted through the temporary silence.

** ‘THE SITE IS CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING AN OUTSIDE INFILTRATION AND IS ON LOCKDOWN. PLEASE REMAIN WITHIN YOUR CURRENT LOCATION OR MAKE YOUR WAY TO A SECURED CHAMBER IF POSSIBLE. ALL DOORS WILL BE SEALED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.’**

No. No no no no no no not fucking now! The doctor began to slam his fist against the door as the automatic message repeated with any attempts of opening the steel doors with his card resulting in failure. He was trapped. Trapped and unable to speak due to the effects of SCP 1081. His eyes darted around the dimly lit room before landing on the radio that he had brought in. Rushing to his feet, he quickly snatched the electronic and turned the dial. The automatic message rang through as he opened his mouth in some attempt to communicate.

‘_The site is currently on a base-wide lockdown. Please stand by for someone to take your call._’

The chipper music then began to flow from the speaker as he simply stared at it, resting his head on the desk afterward. Fuck.

‘_All current task forces are busy at the moment. Please stand by._’

Another thump of his head as he had temporarily rose when the voice came through to the desk. The stand-by music playing once again. Fuck.

Time melted and blend as the trapped researcher paced the room, silently cursed, and fiddled with what he could. He attempted to break through both the steel door and the observation window, but the reinforced materials proved stronger than any chair he could possibly toss. He attempted to communicate with the D-Class trapped in the observation room, but the man refused to work with Doctuur anymore after nearly an hour of wild hand gestures, angry expressions, and bird-flipping. Eventually, Doctuur found himself sitting in his office chair simply staring at the ceiling. He just stared. It was all he could do at this point until the lockdown was lifted. 

He drifted in and out of sleep over the course of time, examined more notes, and began to record his own experience with the effects on paper. On paper. Communication. His eyes narrowed as he remembered something about the afflicted being completely unable to communicate by any means, yet he was writing words and forming sentences. This was something…new.

Doctuur isn’t sure if his day felt like a single hour or a single century, but he does know that the wave of relief was like a deep cleansing as the steel doors finally opened, freeing him from the office.

**\--------------------------**

Dr. Jamie Guy studied the papers at his desk before green eyes locked onto the man before him. A brow rose before a sigh escaped. “The unfortunate fuck who lost his way of communication thanks to a faulty observation room speaker, SCP 1081, and a shit-timed raid by the Chaos Insurgency. I heard about that incident.”

The doctor before him remained expressionless, a single dry-erase board and black colored marker in his grasp. Doctuur had indeed lost his ability to speak along with the D-Class he had been assigned to research with. The young man, however, had the ability to still write. Other researchers had looked into it, but it’s unknown how he was able to continue with a communication method, even when D-3889 was not. This was still ongoing, but he was at least able to return to work over being a permanent guinea pig. His golden-brown eyes turned to the board as he began writing. Dr. Guy adjusted his glasses before correcting his posture in his office chair. “Ah, yes, you were still able to communicate through writing. They’re still looking into that, I hear.” Doctuur flipped the board around to the older man.

‘I’m to be assigned to you for assistance with a new project, correct?’

Guy’s lips formed the slightest smirk as he ran a hand through his pushed-back hair. “That’s right. SCP 035. I’m sure you’ve heard of it. It’s time for the shifting of staff for his containment and l will be taking charge. As my new assistant, I expect you to not let me down. This is Keter-class work and any mishaps can cost people a lot. You really up for this task, Dr. Samuel Doctuur?”

Doctuur’s marker scribbled on the board once again before he flipped it back for Guy to see.

‘It’ll be a pleasure.’


End file.
